


Replacement

by orphan_account



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Originally posted on SMT kink meme. Heat uses Gale as a stand-in for Serph and/or Sera.





	Replacement

Gale was a shitty fuck and he was a shitty replacement to boot. Skip the foreplay, who needs that shit anyway, just get hard quick and take him up the ass.

If Heat closed his eyes he could pretend for about thirty seconds that Gale was Sera (but he wouldn't be doing her ass, probably, he'd rather take her cunt, and this was too tight, too fucking dry for that). He pushed Gale back, spread his legs and pounded, trying to imagine her tits jiggling in front of him, her mouth open a bit, yeah, she could play were her nipples, that'd be good, and she'd be all wet, arching up –

Except it was Gale arching up and Gale had a fucking cock, and breaking the fantasy almost made him limp right there.

Gale asked what the purpose of stopping at this point would be and Heat told him to shut the fuck up. It was hard enough trying to make believe without Gale and his stupid monotone breaking the fantasy.

Okay, yeah, he could fuck Serph instead. He'd like to get Serph under him, alright, panting, moaning, taking it from him for once instead of Heat always getting shit from Serph. He could even fuck with Serph's mind a bit, hey, _I'm gonna fuck you like I fucked her, she wanted it, she wanted it so bad from me_ and so what if it was all made up, it was all a fuck fantasy anyway.

Heat beat off Gale as he pounded into the other man's ass, imagining Serph's face contorting as he whipped up and down and in and out, hard, without mercy. _Take that, you shit. You want it, I know you want it, right,_ and as long as Heat pretended he could pretend that he was a part of Serph, a part of Sera, a part of them, not the jackass outsider that nobody gave a shit about.

Then after they begged (it was all melting together now, Serph and Sera together, his thrusts becoming more erratic as his heart rate beat double-time (fuck, he was about to come), Heat slowed down, fucked slow, the calm after the storm right when he wanted it the most just to show _hey, I can hold back, I can hold back sometimes because I love you, let me love you, please –_

Maybe Serph said it, maybe Sera said it, Heat didn't even fucking know what he wanted but he came at the words in his head anyway – that's what he wanted out of it all, not a fuck, not Gale and his tight dry ass but them letting him in to what they had and loving him.

It wasn't gonna happen and he fucking knew it.


End file.
